Zoids: Noir
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: AU/ On the Planet Zi, the nations are divided and a terrorist organization called the Noir Beasts is secretly preparing for war. It is up to five young people and their Zoids to stop the Noir Beasts and their insidious plot to conquer the world. Roar now, Liger Zero!" Co-Written by Gundam-Knight-Chris.


Disclaimer: Neither I or Gundam-Knight-Chris own Zoids or any other copyrigthed material in this fic. All OCs, however are ours.

**Zoids: Noir**

Episode 1: Leo Hikaru

[Blast Canyon]

In the hot afternoon sun in the Garuda Desert on the outskirts of Deemos, a motorbike was trailing a line of dust through the sandy plains.

On the motorbike was a young man about fifteen years old with black hair styled like Jin Kazama from Tekken, pale skin, and a sharp face. He wore a sleeveless red shirt, blue jean pants, red boots with black straps, black fingerless gloves, and a silver pendant around his neck. He had on black sunglasses to keep the sun out of his eyes and carried a large bag on his back.

The young man was out traveling in the sun after finding a strange signal on the radar installed in his bike. For two hours, he followed that signal while braving the scorching heat before he braked rather quickly when he noticed that the signal led him to Blast Canyon.

Removing himself from his bike, the young man took off his sunglasses to reveal a set of crimson red eyes that shined in the sunlight before he reached into his bag and took out a miniature radar device.

"Okay, the signal should be here somewhere. I just gotta find where it is." The young man muttered to himself before he began the slow descent down to the canyon.

_'Geez, it had to be here of all places. Why, on Zi, can't this signal be at a beach or in a small forest?'_ The young man thought to himself before he yelps in surprise when he nearly lost his footing on the Cliffside. 'There better be some good stuff down here or else I'm gonna be fucking pissed.'

After about half an hour of climbing down, he finally reaches the ground floor and brought out the device again while his excitement began to show on the outside. "Come on, baby, find me something good. I will find that signal or my name isn't Leo Hikaru."

Leo continued to follow the signal for what seemed like hours before he caught the sun setting high above the canyon. "Man, I know this shit was too good to be true."

Groaning in depression, Leo silently made his way back to the Cliffside to climb up to his bike and head home before he felt the ground beneath him shake. "What the hell?!" before he knew it, the ground broke open into a crevice beneath his feet as he fell into the darkness, screaming.

The black-haired boy fell before he landed painfully onto something hard before he sat up with a groan of displeasure. "Next time, don't follow strange signals."

As he stood up, Leo looked around to see where he was but found it all too dark. Reaching into his bag, he brought out a flashlight and shined around the area before he saw a flash of white metal. Touching the cold surface, Leo looked behind him with the flashlight shining in the direction only to see the head of a Zoid possibly a Lion-type.

The eyes were dimmed so Leo figured it must have been disabled. "Oh boy, it looks like I just hit the jackpot today! I wonder how much this big guy will cost once I sell the parts."

Unknown to the boy, the power core from within the Zoid activated as the mechanical lion released a low growl causing Leo to flinch in fear. The mechanical lion stood to its full height before it turned to look at the boy.

"Uh… Hi, there, sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll just take my leave if you don't-" Leo was cut off when the Zoid roared rather loudly before it focused its glowing red eyes at him.

Leo felt fear grip his heart as the white Zoid slowly lowered its head before the canopy on its head slid open, confusing the boy. "Do you want me to get inside?"

The mechanical lion released an affirmative growl which signaled Leo to climb into the pilot's seat before he noticed something on a monitor that said 'Liger Zero'.

"Liger Zero, huh? So that's what you are? Well, my name is Leo Hikaru so mind helping me get out of this place?" Leo asked with a small grin.

The Liger Zero roared in acknowledgement as the canopy slid shut to protect the boy before it jumped, crashing through the ceiling with its new pilot aboard as well. Once the white lion landed, the canopy slid back open as Leo stepped out into the open air only to notice that the sky had darkened.

"Damn, Luna's going to be mad at me for being late." Leo said to himself before he looks down at Liger Zero's head. "You want to come with me, big guy?"

Liger Zero responded by giving an almost mechanical purr which brought a bright smile on Leo's face. "Alright, then let's go back home, Liger Zero."

The Zoid roared as it began climbing the Cliffside and took off into the desert but not before it carefully took Leo's motorbike in its jaws so as not to leave it behind.

Deep within his thoughts, Leo was completely joyful and excited about his new Zoid, _'This is awesome! My life feels like it's starting to get even more interesting and I got myself a rare Zoid that just so happens to want to be my buddy. Can it get any better?'_

The boy was unaware that his pendant had changed shape to look more like Liger Zero's head.

(Cue Cerulean by BACK-ON)

_**(Genkai nante nai zettai nante nai)**_ The screen opens to reveal planet Zi before the camera zooms out to show Leo's pendant before to gloved hands grab it causing it to burst into particles of light before revealing Leo, who has a look of bewilderment as the camera zoomed in towards his left eye

_**(genkai nante nai tte kimi no kotoba ni akogarete)** _The camera shifts to show to flashing red eyes before it reveals Liger Zero as he roars to the heavens before it changes to show Leo clutching his pendant before he stares at a shadowed figure standing on the cliff

_**(kono te o nobashitan da)**_ The figure turns to Leo, who has a small smile on his face

_**(zenkai dashite naite waratte)**_ The camera changes to show Xateem running towards the camera as a mischievous grin graces her face before change to show Crow looking out the distance as the wind blew through his hair

_**(mada kumori you no nai sora no shita)**_ Shows Mira and Jax on Mira's Whale King before changing to show the five watching the sky

_**(fumidasu no saa ano basho e)**_ The group's Zoids come up behind them as Crow's Jet Falcon flies into the sky before the screen changes to show the title

_**(Instruments)**_ Claw marks appear in between the title before disappearing in a ray of light

_**(Hajimari nante onaji de)**_ The camera shifts to show Leo sitting on Liger Zero's shoulder as the two overlook a town

_**(atsukunatta naifu ga bokura no mune o tsurunuita)**_ The camera shifts to show Xateem wondering around the forest while Mirage Fox follows after her pilot before it changes to show Xateem holding herself as a lone tear descends down her cheek

_**(ame no reesu no ue hashiritsudzukete)**_ The camera changes to show an image of Mirage Fox attacking with her laser Vulcan gun as an image of Xateem with a small grin appears next to the Zoid

_**(kizutsuite ushinattemo mada wasurerarenai kara)**_ The camera shifts to show the Jet Falcon as it fired its shock cannons before an image of Crow appears next to it before changing to show Mira steering the Whale King before changing to show Jax working on a machine before it blows up in his face

_**(The skies are gray,)**_ Shows Hibiki, Chance, Hera, and Trask glaring at the screen

_**(But we're still showing off our faith)**_ Shows Weiss and Martina with dark grins on their faces

_**(mou ki ni wa naranaide blame to pain)**_ Shows Fang in his Blade Liger charging at Leo in his Liger Zero as the two clash

_**(aa, tsukamitoru no sa eikou)**_ Shows a woman in an outfit that seemed to be a mix between a nun and a bondage suit before showing a figure in a draped cloak as a shadowed Zoid roars in the air

_**(sono haato ni flame on)**_ Shows Leo, Xateem, and Crow running towards a bright light

_**(Zettai nai tte kotoba ni sakaratte chikatta)**_ The camera changes to show the Mirage Fox on a catapult platform as it sped through a tunnel as an image of Xateem appears next to it before changing to show the Jet Falcon on a catapult platform speeding through the same tunnel as Crow appeared next to it with a grin

_**(yume e to kono te o nobashiterun da)**_ Shows Liger Zero on the catapult platform as it sped through the tunnel while Leo appears with an excited grin before changing to show the three Zoids on the ground with the Liger Zero and Mirage Fox running across the plains while the Jet Falcon followed in the air

_**(seikai nante mou nakutatte)**_ Shows the Jet Falcon fire its shock cannons at a King Gojulas while the Mirage Fox battles a Whitz Wolf by trading blows with their claws

_**(kotae wa bokura no mune no naka ni aru)**_ Shows Liger Zero and Fang's Blade Liger attacking each other as their pilots roared at each other

_**(futtou shite moete tsukamun da)**_ The Blade Liger activates its laser blades while the Liger Zero engaged its strike laser claws before the two attacks collided together, creating a massive explosion

_**(Instruments)**_ Shows a large pillar of light as it lifts up into space before changing to show five separate lights that reveal Leo, Xateem, Crow, Mira, and Jax

_**(Genkai nante nai)**_ The group looks at the screen with their own smiles before changing to show the Liger Zero, Mirage Fox, Jet Falcon, and Whale King next to each other as the sun cascades over them

(End of Opening)

* * *

[Blitz City, Three Years Later]

The many bar patrons kept their eyes glued to the screen on the wall, eagerly anticipating the Zoid battle mere moments away. Some placing bets on who would win. Others had gathered refreshments to enjoy during the battle. The Judgeman robot then appeared in the screen.

_"Today's scheduled Zoid battle will begin in five minutes. This arena is now locked down; only competitors and personnel have authorized entry."_

* * *

The enormous coliseum-esque arena sported no seats for viewers out of concern of them getting caught in the crossfire. A honeycomb patterned energy field then began rise and envelop the open air above the ring. Once it had completely enclosed, a horn blared, indicating it was now time. A box built into the wall near the center of the arena opened and the Judgeman rose up.

_"Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. Today's scheduled Zoid battle will now begin."_

A door on one end of the ring opened, allowing a red Command Wolf armed with a pair of 250mm beam cannons to step forward, releasing a growling howl in challenge. At the opposite end, another door opened to allow the red Zoid's opponent, a white Liger Zero with a 208 mm double-barreled shock cannon attached to its underbelly, entry into the arena. The lion Zoid let out a roar, accepting the Command Wolf's challenge. The Judgeman regarded the two Zoids before continuing.

_"Beis Jutinber vs Leo Hikaru. Battle Mode: 0992."_ He then raised his arms, _"Ready…"_ he then crossed them, _"FIGHT!"_

Without wasting a moment, the red Wolf open fired on the white Liger, forcing it to duck down for cover as the shots pelted all around. The white Liger then suddenly charged forward; Jutinber's zoid dove to the side to avoid a crippling blow but it cost him as the white Liger spun around and nailed him with his shock cannon in the hind leg. Regaining his bearings, Beis returned fire but missed the white Liger.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that. But I haven't lost a battle yet and I have no intention of starting now!"

Jutinber then unleashed a barrage of cannon fire but the white lion Zoid ignited its thrusters and dashed out of the way. The Liger banked hard left back towards Jutinber. The red Wolf responded with a cannon fire assault. The Liger Zero weaved between the shots hitting the ground as it homed in on his opponent. Beis held his fire as his Zoid braced itself for close ranged combat; in reality, Beis was lining up his next attack.

"It's been fun but all good things must come to an end."

The red Zoid then open fired with wild abandon at where the Liger Zero would be in a second. He kept firing as the shells kicked up dust, obscuring the white Zoid from view.

"Looks like I've racked up my tenth win for this month."

The red Zoid then ceased firing, hoping to catch a glimpse of his enemy down for the count.

"Don't feel too bad, not everyone has what it takes to be a champ like me," Beis said smugly.

He was rewarded with a pair of shots bursting out the dust and striking the Wolf's cannons, knocking them off.

"What the hell?!"

The Liger then came dashing out and slashing at the Command Wolf with its Strike Laser Claw, taking its right foreleg off. The Zoid's computer screen lit up [Command System Freeze].

"No, this can't be happening!" Beis screamed, trying to get his zoid going again.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Leo's voice came over the comm.

The horn blared again as the Judgeman held his arms out to the side.

_"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is… Leo Hikaru!"_ the robot finished, holding up his blue hand.

The Liger Zero let out a roar of victory.

* * *

The bar patrons either cheered in delight or groaned in disappointment over the results of the Zoid Battle. The bartender paid the others no mind as he continued his work.

"Excuse me?"

The bartender glanced at who had spoken: a man in a suit pulling out a notepad and a small wad of bills.

"I understand this particular place is common hangout for Zoid warriors. Can you tell me anything about the victor of today's battle?"

The barkeep took the wad.

"All I know about Leo is he's a bit of a drifter. He came to town about a week ago."

The suit took all this down.

"He never really said where he's from. Come to think of it, he doesn't say much of anything about himself."

"Really? Nothing else at all?" The suit asked again to make sure it was true.

"Hey, buddy, if you want to know then you'll have to ask him yourself." The barkeep said before going back to his duties.

'I guess I better get going to the arena if I want to meet Mr. Hikaru and get an interview.' The suit thought before exiting the bar.

* * *

Half an hour later, Leo collected his winnings and went back to his garage where the Liger Zero stood motionless before looking down at its pilot.

"We did it, buddy. We defeated a champion and scored some big cash now we can work on getting your upgrades in but for now, I need some food. I'll see you when I get back." Leo said with a proud grin as petted the Liger on its head before heading out to the door.

The Liger Zero stared at where its pilot and best friend had left before curling up and entered sleep mode.

* * *

After another half hour wasted looking for a diner and another ten minutes ordering and waiting for his food, Leo began eating the cheeseburger he ordered before taking a sip from his soda.

"Man, nothing beats winning then eating a cheeseburger on a glorious summer's day." Leo said to himself quietly as he continued eating.

Finishing up his meal, Leo pulled out a few bills and slapped it on the table before getting up and heading out of the diner; unaware of the same suit following him.

* * *

Leo settled into the chair in his hotel room. It was a decent room, not much to it but it gave him what he needed. As he reclined back, he found himself staring out at the city skyline; his hand unconsciously wrapping around the pendent around his neck. His mind began to wander, thinking back on his home, his life before 'that' event and, most of all, Luna.

'Luna….'

His daydream was broken when he heard someone knocking on the door. Hopping to his feet, he answered only to find a man in an expensive looking suit.

"Can I help you?"

The man extended his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm with the Republic Report and I was hoping I could get an interview with the victor of today's Zoid Battle."

Leo's expression turned sour.

"I don't give interviews."

He moved to shut the door but the suit planted his foot in.

"Just a few questions?"

Leo scowled but opened up and let him in.

"Alright, what questions do you want to ask?" Leo questioned the suit.

"I'd like to ask about that Zoid of yours." The suit said suddenly.

"Sorry, but it's classified information." Leo stated with a glare.

"Can you at least tell me your life story about when you became a Zoid pilot?"

Leo sighed before he remembered the reason why he fought in Zoid Battles. "I wasn't always a Zoid pilot; I was actually a Junker that went around the place finding Zoid parts to sell to help keep me and my sister off the streets after our parents died when we were young. Along the way, I came across my Zoid when I was looking for parts to sell. Since then I've fought battle after battle and scored victory after victory earning enough money to keep my sister and I was living up to the middle class. Life was good until…"

"Until…?" The reporter asked, wanting the young man to continue.

"Until the town I lived in was attacked by a group of terrorists scum called the Noir Beasts. I was in the middle of a Zoid Battle when it happened. They burned the town and killed everyone there. I was there and tried to search for my sister but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was in a state of depression for two months and I almost committed suicide one time but I couldn't do it thanks to my Zoid. He was the greatest friend a guy like me could ever ask for." Leo paused before clutched the pendant around his neck. "I'm sorry but… I don't want to continue this interview anymore. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I understand…" The suit said before he went to the door but not before looking at Leo and saying, "My condolences for your loss and I'm sorry for bringing up some painful memories. Thank you for taking the time to interview, Mr. Hikaru."

After the suit had left his room, Leo turned to look out the window as his mind wandered back to his sister, Luna. "I wonder… are you still alive, little sister?"

He received no answer so Leo decided to head to his bed and sleep for the night as a lone tear descended down his cheek while he clutched the pendant in his hand.

* * *

The following morning, Leo dragged himself down to the hotel cafeteria, still half asleep; for breakfast, a cup of coffee and possible new opponents for his next Zoid battle. However, when he got there; he found many of the patrons crowding around the televised newscast. Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the group.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Phantom Thief Vixen struck again last night!" the man closest to him answered.

"Phantom thief?"

"Yeah. Every time she's going to steal from someone, she always sends a warning note three days before she strikes."

"Doesn't announcing your arrival kinda defeat the purpose?"

"That's the thing, she always manages to get in and get out, successfully."

"What are the authorities doing about it?"

"No one knows, they're keeping quiet about their plans. It's hard to say what- Oh! That's her!"

Leo took a good look at the image on the screen. Her face was obscured by a fox-themed mask. She wore a black corset that somehow held back the biggest breasts Leo had ever seen, Thigh-high boots, Leather opera gloves and a short black cape to give it a little flair.

"I know what you're thinking: 'Look at the size of those gazongas!" the man commented; Leo didn't respond, not wanting to admit that he had thought that exact line.

Many of the other males agreed. What followed next was a series of crude remarks of what kind of perverted things they would like to do to her; Leo just tuned them out. He kept his focus on the image of the Phantom Thief.

* * *

(Cue Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu by Minami Kuribayashi)

_**(Instruments)**_ The screen opens to show Leo's pendant laying on the desert ground as sand drifted along the wind before a gloved hand reached for the pendant and grasped it before the camera changes to show Leo holding his pendant as he looks up at the sky

_**(Kobore ochita namida ga kyou mo hoshi ni nari)**_ The camera changes to show an image of Leo drifting through a body of water with his eyes closed while his pendant gave off a feint glow around his neck

_**(Shizuka ni mimamotte iru)**_ The camera changes to show Xateem holding her mask while a younger version of herself stands behind her, facing the other direction

_**(Tsugi no jidai e uketsurareteku)**_ Light tears fell from Xateem's cheeks as drops of water hit the mask

_**(Sora wa sotto dakishimeta)**_ The camera changes to show images of both Leo's and Xateem's past

_**(Owaranai itami no oku de)**_ The camera changes to show Crow soaring in the sky as a small grin was etched on his face

_**(Ugokidasu hakanai kibou wa)**_ The camera changes to show Mira leaning against a wall with a sleeping Jax by her side

_**(Yukubeki michi wo shimeshi michibite iru)**_ The camera changes to show Leo and Xateem back-to-back with their heads down before they look up in determination before the Liger Zero, the Mirage Fox, the Jet Falcon, and the Whale King are briefly shown

_**(Kimi no naka no eiyuu ga)**_ Shows the Liger Zero tearing its way through shadowed enemies

_**(Mirai no kimi wo mezamesareru)**_ Shows the Mirage Fox dashing through enemies as it fired its Gatling gun and slashed through some Zoids

_**(Kowashite umare)**_ Shows the Jet Falcon in the air dodging cannon shots and bullets before firing its shock cannons at flying Zoids

_**(Umarete wa mata kaeru shinka wo shite)**_ Shows the Whale King firing a bombardment onto some enemy Zoids before it changes to show a darkened figure with a cold grin

_**(Kurikaeshi kawatte yuku yo osorenaide)**_ Shows the generals of Noir Beasts along with their lieutenants and Zoids as they glared down at the group who looked at them with disdain before they rush forward with their own Zoids

_**(Hikari ushinatte mo)**_ Shows the different forms of the Liger Zero but the last one which seemed to shine was shadowed

_**(Omoi tsunageru sono egao ni)**_ The camera changes to show Leo and Xateem back-to-back once again before the camera zooms in on their hands as they intertwined with each other

_**(Aeru hi made)**_ The camera changes to show a freeze frame of Leo, Xateem, Crow, Mira, and Jax along with their Zoids as they glare down the army of Noir Beasts while a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes is seen towering above the Noir Beasts army

(End of Ending)

* * *

Liger Zero is seen running through a forest as the announcer's voice is heard: "Leo travels to Fairborne City in search of more Zoid Battles."

The next scene shows a stout man shouting at Leo and a few other men. "However, he is soon drawn into service by a business man seeking protection."

The camera shows a close-up of Leo blushing. "At the same time, Leo meets a mysterious young woman with a startling secret."

The camera shows a beautiful girl with white hair and mismatched eyes as the title of the next episode overlaps her. "Next time on Zoids: Noir, episode 2; The Phantom Thief, Vixen."


End file.
